naruto_upcoming_generationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Lava Clone Technique
The Lava Clone Technique is a clone technique that makes use of the Lava Release kekkei genkai to form the clones. Technically, the user heats up their own body fluids, which are slightly different for natural Lava Release users, to melt them into a magma like substance that is then used to create the clone. Since it makes use of an already existing element, it takes less chakra to perform than the Shadow Clone Technique. Requirements For starters, this is a variation of the Lava Release and a shinobi who wishes to perform this technique must possess ability in said kekkei genkai. Also, the user must be able to make use of a scource of lava or molten rock in some way, usually requiring them to perform another technique to prepare for this one. When used by Genzo Netsuishi, he heats up his body fluids to an extreme level, causing them to boil and then makes use of his clans unique cellular structure to create a substance that works similar to lava, thus enabling him to use this technique more freely. Abilities and Drawbacks As a variation of the Shadow Clone Technique, the clones can act and perform techniques on their own. Also, it has been shown that these clones have higher stamina than shadow clones, which would pop after just about one or two hits. Also, if the user continuely keeps pouring new chakra into them, he can rebuild already damaged clones. It should, however, be noted that using them in this way requires contact between the user and the clone and also requires more chakra than to create a new one. Aside from the natural clone abilities, the clones also have the Lava Release advantages. For exampel, they tend to melt rather than pop when reverting to its original shape and thus has a chance of burning the opponent if it was taken down by taijutsu or through physical combat. On top of that, they require less chakra to create than shadow clones, making them a natural choice if the user has the time to perform the technique. However, the techniques has a major drawback in the time reuired to perform. When used in a natural way, utilising actual lava or magma, the user must first find a scource to create the clones from and then pour their chakra into the substnce and at the same time use shape transformation to make it take on the right form. Even when used by Genzo, who can create them from his own body, the process requires a lot of time as well as high concetration, neither of which you usually have during a battle. This makes it more suitable to rebuild already existing clones, rather than create new ones, even though it requires more chakra. At last, it must be added that the ones Genzo creates from his body is not actual lava, only molten body fluids and cells, and thus, these "imposing" lava clones does far less damage when burning or melting on an opponent. Trivia *This technique kinda resembles the Earth Release Shadow Clones in the way they melt into a liquid form of rock.